


Will You Still Love Me?

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexual England (Hetalia), Asexual Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid France (Hetalia), I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Making Out, Minor panic attack, Multi, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Arthur and Francis have been together for three months now. Arthur still hasn't told Francis about his sexuality.Why is this a problem?Because Francis is one of the most sexual creatures alive, and Arthur can't even stand the mere thought of it.It's why this relationship is doomed to fail if Arthur comes out.Until Francis tries to take the next step, and Arthur can't hide anymore.





	Will You Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! 
> 
> So, I was browsing through FrUK fanart, and then I thought: A lot of stuff relating to FrUK involves physical affection of some kind. Hm... What if... One of them was ace? 
> 
> As an ace person, I immediately jumped on this. I honestly love the idea, and if I can contribute to some ace representation, I'm doing it! Plus, I love this pairing, and even though it's not my go-to for Hetalia, I love it so much I just had to write something. 
> 
> Also, we need some more genderfluid representation. So here you go. An ace!Arthur and genderfluid!Francis. 
> 
> A note on Francis' pronouns: I AM USING 'THEY' FOR FRANCIS IN THIS FIC. I am a genderfluid individual myself, and I'm basing Francis more off of me. If you are fluid and these aren't the pronouns you use, I'm sorry if you feel offended. Just please don't hate on me. 
> 
> Also, a tad bit of a warning. Arthur is incredibly clingy in this story, mostly because I've always seen him that way. This is in no way meant to be an unhealthy relationship. Francis is not making Arthur do anything other than what Arthur is comfortable with, but Arthur is trying to make Francis happy no matter what. Again, this is not meant to be an unhealthy relationship. Just a bit of a warning. 
> 
> With that all done, let's get on with the story! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own APH in any way, shape, or form. All rights go to the creator.

Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy have been dating for three months, and most people who know them are surprised that their relationship hasn't blown up yet. Their closest friends, however, know very well that Francis and Arthur are deeply in love and that's probably never going to change. Most of their very close friends have a betting pool on when they will propose to each other and who will propose first. No matter what, though, they're happy for the lovely couple, and will support them no matter what happens. 

Arthur Kirkland is both happy and terrified about his relationship with one Francis Bonnefoy. Does he love Francis? Of course he does. Probably more than is strictly healthy for one individual. Does he trust Francis? Absolutely. Is he happy? Without a doubt, this is the happiest that Arthur has ever been.

So why is he terrified about this relationship? Well, it all boils down to compatibility. 

Francis is a person who is incredibly comfortable with their sexuality. So much so that they flirt with just about anything that moves. They've stopped doing it so frequently since Arthur started dating them, but there's no denying that Francis Bonnefoy is a sexual creature. 

As for Arthur? He couldn't be more different. Hugging and cuddling were amazing, as long as there was clothing on everyone involved. Hand-holding, hair ruffling, and kissing? Perfectly acceptable, until tongue got involved in the kissing. Make-out sessions? No. Sex? That was so far out of the question it might as well not even be asked. 

Once Arthur entered middle school, everything changed for him. Suddenly, all of his friends were interested in people. They were interested in the girls' curves, or the boys' asses, and were always wondering what it would be like to get someone into bed. Or a closet, even. They tended to not be incredibly picky. 

Arthur had never had these urges. Whenever someone even brought up the mere  _notion_ of something relating to sex, Arthur was struggling not to throw up in disgust. Middle and high school had been incredibly awkward times for him, especially at the school lock-ins. He had evaded so many questions about who he was interested in that most people had started to assume that his parents and forced him to swear to a vow of celibacy. (Which is ridiculous, of course, considering his parents were always asking him the same questions as his classmates)

Meanwhile, Francis had once told Arthur about their former partners. Francis, unsurprisingly, had lost their virginity almost as soon as they had become legal. Thankfully, they only brought it up once, and Arthur was left to worry over whether Francis wanted that kind of thing from  _him_ as well. 

And that was exactly why this relationship was doomed to fail. Arthur was one of the most sex-repulsed people you'd ever meet, while Francis was one of the most sexually open. They couldn't possibly work out together. But Arthur was determined to hold onto this for as long as he possibly could. He truly loved Francis, and even though he knew that Francis would reject him as soon as they found out, Arthur was going to try and make this work for as long as he could. He could swallow his discomfort and disgust at the subject, he could try and ignore Francis' very obvious advances. He could pretend everyone wasn't betting on when they'd finally...  _do it_ , and he could even try to tolerate it if that's what Francis wanted. He could do it. He could. Anything to keep his love for one more day. 

* * *

"So, Arthur, how is Francis in bed?" Gilbert casually asked one day while Arthur was on a coffee run for him and Francis. Arthur shoved down the roiling panic in his stomach and managed to stammer out an "Excellent. Ten out of ten." Gilbert raised an eyebrow; he was practically  _oozing_ disbelief. 

"Really," the albino drawled, fixing Arthur with a pointed look. Arthur swallowed down the nausea that always came with this topic and fixed a smile on his face. 

"Of course. Would I lie about something like this?" Arthur asked, attempting to sound both offended and sincere. Gilbert sighed and sat down across from Arthur, fixing him with a serious stare. 

"Because you and Francis haven't done anything yet. And you probably never will," Gilbert answered. Arthur had a brief moment of panic and managed to stutter "H-how do y-you know?" 

"Because you're ace, Arthur. It's incredibly obvious. And I know that Francis loves and respects you enough to not do anything, so you don't have to lie to me. I was honestly expecting you to yell at me for asking you that, not for you to try and pretend that you had sex." 

Arthur stopped breathing for a second before he started hyperventilating. Oh God, he was that obvious? Did Francis know? If so, why were they still around? Were they just trying to wait until Arthur told them and then let him down gently? Or, oh God... were they waiting for Arthur to 'be ready'? That was it, wasn't it? Oh God, oh God, oh God oh God  _oh God_... 

"Arthur! Just breathe!" Gilbert commanded, grabbing one of Arthur's hands. Arthur tried to focus on the grounding contact and get his breathing back under control, but it was hard. Finally, after a couple minutes, he managed to mostly calm down. He glanced up and fixed Gilbert with an apologetic look before looking back down at his coffee. 

"I'm sorry I freaked out over nothing," Arthur mumbled. Gilbert squeezed his hand before fixing him with a stern look. 

"Don't you apologize for something that's out of your control, Arthur Kirkland. Now, tell me what's wrong right this second, or I swear I will steal all of your tea and not give it back," Gilbert ordered. Arthur took a tentative sip of coffee before beginning. 

"You know that Francis is... very comfortable with sex, correct?" After a nod from Gilbert, Arthur continued. "And you have apparently figured out that I am... not." Gilbert nodded again. "I'm afraid that... Francis will break up with me once they figure out that I am ace."

"You're an idiot," Gilbert bluntly replied. Arthur blinked in a mixture of confusion and shock. "What?"

"Francis loves you, Arthur. They're definitely not going to stop loving you because you're ace. Just talk to them, okay?" Gilbert gazed at Arthur in concern, and Arthur swallowed uncomfortably. Gilbert probably thought that he was helping, but... what if he was wrong?

"Now, I'm going to go get Francis' coffee for you, and then you are going to go home and talk to them about this, got it?" Gilbert demanded, glaring lightly at Arthur to get his message across. Arthur nodded, dread pooling in his stomach, and Gilbert beamed. 

"Great! I'll be right back with the coffee." With that, Gilbert left Arthur to finish his coffee alone. Oh, he was going to  _dread_ going home... 

* * *

" _Mon cher_! How was your day?" Francis greeted, lightly kissing Arthur on the lips. Arthur grinned, trying to cover up the nervousness. This was it. He was about to come out to his datemate. His very  _sexually open_ datemate. Oh God. 

" _Lapin_? Are you okay?" Francis asked, brows furrowing in concern at Arthur's lack of response. Arthur handed Francis their coffee before taking a deep breath. This was it. 

"I'm... I'm..." The words refused to come out. Francis grew more concerned with each passing second. 

" _Oui, cheri_? You are...?" Francis asked, gently placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder in a gesture of support. 

"I'm... really glad to see you, Francis," Arthur finally rushed out, gently hugging the blonde. Francis gave a breathy laugh and planted a kiss in Arthur's hair while hugging back. 

"I'm always glad to see you too, Arthur. Any particular reason, though? You seem... a bit frazzled," Francis replied, gently untangling themselves from Arthur to go set the coffee on a table. 

"It's just been a very long day," Arthur replied. It wasn't that far from the truth. "Could we please do take out and Netflix?" 

"Of course. Where would you like me to call to?" Francis replied, smiling gently at Arthur. 

"How about Indian? And we could watch Miraculous Ladybug?" Arthur suggested, knowing how much Francis loved the French cartoon. They always said it reminded them of home. 

"That sounds like a wonderful plan, Arthur. Allow me to change into more comfortable clothing first, and then I'll meet you on the couch." Arthur nodded and went to change into a comfy sweater and sweat pants before sitting on the couch and turning on Netflix. Francis joined him a few minutes later, and they called a little Indian place they liked that was nearby. The food arrived fifteen minutes later, and then Arthur turned on a random episode. 

Arthur and Francis fell asleep cuddled on the couch, and Arthur's sexuality was still a secret. 

* * *

Of course, secrets don't stay that way forever, and Arthur's was revealed in quite possibly the worst way.

It started with Francis and Arthur cuddling on the couch and watching Voltron. It had been a long day at school for both of them, and both Arthur and Francis just wanted to relax. They had decided upon Voltron and macaroni. The macaroni was long gone, and there were only three minutes of the last episode of season 3 left. Arthur snuggled closer into Francis' side, relishing in the warm fuzzy feeling spreading through his body.

The episode ended, and Francis leaned over to turn off the TV. It was getting late, and they should probably head to sleep. Arthur was about to stand up to do just that when he found himself liplocked with Francis. There was something different about this kiss, though. It seemed more... passionate, more desperate, more... lustful.

Francis' hands moved to tangle with Arthur's hair, and Arthur began to realize what was happening. They were about to...

Something warm and wet brushed against Arthur's lips and he gasped, letting the thing slip inside. He realized pretty quickly that the _thing_ was Francis' tongue. Which was now in his mouth. Oh God. What should he do?!

Arthur didn't have time to think about how to get out of this before he found himself on his back with Francis hovering over him. Arthur's breathing picked up, and he tried to calm himself down.

 _Just this once. You can do it. It'll make Francis happy. Just... suffer through it this time, Arthur. For Francis._  

Francis started to pull of their topmost layer of clothing, and Arthur tried to stop the tremors racing through his frame. He could do this. Just this once, he could do this. 

He cringed again when Francis pulled off his sweater. Francis paused, and Arthur internally screamed at himself. 

_You idiot! You can do it. It can't be that hard, right? Everyone else does it all the time, after all._

"Arthur? You okay?" Francis asked, peering down at Arthur in concern. Arthur gritted his teeth and pushed down his nausea. 

"Keep going," he mumbled. Francis looked at him in concern, but Arthur pulled them down for another kiss, tongue and all. Francis rolled their hips down, and Arthur gasped at the sensation. His vision started to blur, and he vaguely felt his breathing pick up. He registered being pulled up from his position flat on his back, and he wondered what was happening. Were they going to a more comfortable place to...  _do it_?

The sensation of being crushed against a chest and a hand carding through his hair broke through his haze. He realized that he was hyperventilating, and he was fairly certain that he was crying. Arthur tried to focus on the hand in his hair, and as he did, he began to register some of the words. 

"It's okay,  _mon cher_ , you're okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm so sorry for this, just calm down and please breathe," Francis murmured. Arthur tried, and after a few minutes he was calm again. He pulled back from Francis and stared down at his hands, waiting for the inevitable string of questions. 

"Are you okay, Arthur?" Francis finally asked, looking at Arthur with a concern filled gaze. 

"Not... really," Arthur mumbled, deciding that the truth was the easiest way to go. Even if he was dumped after, he'd have still told Francis the truth. 

"It's okay, we can wait until you're ready. I don't mind," Francis soothed, smiling encouragingly at Arthur. And really, Arthur could have taken the easy way out there, but he just had to open his stupid big mouth. 

"I'm never going to be ready, though," Arthur blurted before clamping his mouth shut. Francis looked confused, but slowly, realization dawned in their eyes, soon to be replaced by horror. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself. This was it. This was how he lost them. 

"Oh my God,  _mon cher_ , I'm so sorry. How big of an apology do I owe you?" Arthur's eyes shot open. What? 

"Arthur, if you'd told me, I never would have... Oh my God, I'm so sorry I forced you into something," Francis continued, looking like they wanted to inch forward and hug Arthur but scared to. 

"... What?" Arthur asked, confused. Just a moment ago, hadn't Francis been about to break up with him?

"Right. Boundaries. Is cuddling and kissing okay?" Francis babbled, seeming to get over their nervousness. Arthur stared in shock. 

"... You're okay with it?" he whispered. 

"Of course I am. It's a part of who you are, and I love you. Just, for the future, please tell me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Okay?" And that caused fresh tears to well up in Arthur's eyes. Francis scrambled forward and wrapped Arthur into a hug. 

"I-I thought you'd ha-hate me when you found out," Arthur sobbed. Francis made soothing noises and ran their hand through Arthur's hair for the second time in five minutes. 

"I could never hate you,  _lapin_ ," Francis whispered. After a few minutes, they pulled back and grinned at Arthur. "Now, how about I grab some ice cream and we can talk about this,  _oui_?" 

"T-that sounds... nice," Arthur sniffed, pulling his sweater back on. Francis stood up and pulled their clothing back on before heading out to the kitchen to get the ice cream. 

Arthur grinned. It turns out that he had had nothing to worry about after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! If you did, leave me a comment telling me what you thought! Concrit is LOVED, flames are used to grill teriyaki X3
> 
> Signing off for now! Auf Wiedersehen, meine lieblings! 
> 
> ~Neah


End file.
